My Love is a Fujoshi
by Furukawa Kana
Summary: "aku menyukaimu."/"gomen, senpai."/"aku fujoshi."/"terus? Aku tidak masalah."/"ralat. Aku fujoshi akut." SasuIno/GaaIno. Drabble-bisa dikatakan prolog. Newbie. warning inside/ RnR please...


**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Love is a **_**Fujoshi**_**Furukawa Kana**

**Warning : Newbie, ****AU,**** OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

**A/N : ****My ****1****st**** fanfic. Hope you like, minna**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

"aku menyukaimu."

...

"_gomen, senpai_."

"aku tidak bisa."

Alis pemuda Uchiha itu berkerut, "kenapa?"

"aku _fujoshi_."

"terus? Aku tidak masalah."

"ralat. Aku _fujoshi_ akut."

"ya, itu juga dapat kumaklumi."

Sanggahan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam dan hal tersebut membuat pemuda pantat ayam itu menyeringai puas. Yamanaka Ino tak akan punya alasan lagi untuk menolaknya.

"_senpai_ yakin?"

"tentu saja."

"aku menganggap _senpai_ _Seme_ dan _Uke_-nya adalah Sabaku-_senpai_."

**DEEGGG**

Rasanya Sasuke baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**Brakkk**_

Pintu ruang kelas 3-1 terbuka dengan keras saat seseorang mendorongnya kasar. Terlihat Sasuke dengan wajah yang biasa _calm_ sekarang ditekuk memasuki kelas. Begitu sampai di bangkunya, ia menjatuhkan diri dan menopang dagu sembari melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, tak peduli tatapan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memandangnya tanda tanya.

Sahabat sekaligus _tablemate_ Sasuke sedikit merasa heran akibat tingkah pemuda tampan dan terkeren di Konoha High School. Rambut merahnya bergerak pelan seiring angin membelai surainya perlahan.

"_daijoubu_?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia usap wajahnya kasar dan detik kemudian menatap tajam sahabat sedari kecilnya. "ralat. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang sangat tipis, heran dengan sikap plin plan Sasuke, "apa maksudmu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Saat ini, _mood_-nya benar-benar tidak baik. Tentu saja tidak, pasalnya gadis yang ia begitu puja diam-diam hampir dua tahun dan membutuhkan keberanian luar biasa untuk menembaknya ternyata adalah seorang _fujoshi_ akut. Dan kalian tahu, Ino-gadis pujaan Sasuke malah menganggapnya seorang _Seme_ dan Gaara si _Uke_. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat pemuda peraih juara umum tiap tahun itu gigit jari. Oh ayolah, ia lelaki tulen.

"Ino..." desah Sasuke.

"kenapa dengan Yamanaka-san?"

"aku menyukainya."

"lalu?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas dan membuang napas berat, "ia menganggap kita sepasang kekasih."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"oh..." tanggap Gaara singkat.

"kau tidak terkejut?!" jujur saja, Sasuke mulai merasa jijik dengan Gaara. Sebagai lelaki tulen, seharusnya Gaara pun merasa jijik dikatain _Uke_, oleh perempuan lagi. Mau ditaruh di mana harga diri para lelaki?

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

Sejenak Sabaku Gaara terdiam dan lebih memilih memasukkan seluruh buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Kediaman Gaara rupanya makin membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Gaara-

"jangan bilang kau senang dianggap demikian? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?!" pekikan Sasuke hanya dibalas berupa senyuman penuh arti oleh Gaara sembari berjalan menjauhi kelas. Masih dengan senyuman seperti semula, pemuda bertato _Ai_ tersebut berucap, "begitulah."

Saat itu, dunia seorang Uchiha Sasuke runtuh.

**End**

.

.

.

.

**Epilog **

"sudah lama menunggu?"

Senyuman gadis itu menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara. "belum."

Gaara menyerahkan helm ungu dengan motif bunga lavender ke tangan gadis itu kemudian menaiki motor besarnya.

"ada apa?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menggeleng.

"tak perlu takut. Aku yakin, orang tua-mu pasti akan mengerti. Bagaimanapun, aku pasti akan bertanggungjawab atas bayi kita, Ino."

Senyuman lega dari Yamanaka Ino akhirnya terpatri jelas di wajah ayunya. Pipi yang bersemu merah menandakan Ino sedang senang saat ini.

"ne. _Arigatou_ sudah mau bertanggungjawab, Sabaku-_senpai_."

Oh ternyata selama ini...

_Poor you are_, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Really End<strong>

**A/N: Whaa apaan ini? Maafkan saya yg membuat Sasuke OOC. **

**Oh ya, aku author baru, salam kena ne. panggil saja Kana agar lebih enak gitu. Ahahaha. Jujur saja, saya benar-benar kesal dengan ending Naruto yg yahhh dimana Sasuke yg begitu keren dipasangin dengan… gk sesuai harapan! Maka jadilah fic abal ini. Ini drabble ya, mungkin aku bakal buat sequelnya, doain aja ne.**

**Terakhir, mohon komentar atau apapun itu demi berkembangnya fic- fic aku lainnya. Masih newbie dan perlu banyak belajar dari para senpai yang lebih berpengalaman dan tahu. So…**

**RnR Please, Minna…**

**Furukawa Kana**


End file.
